Your Protector
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT After Kagome leaves back to the feudal era because of a fight, Inuyasha begins to miss her, but can he tell her how he really feels? InuXKag R


****

Well, here I am with another Inuyasha one-shot. Hopefully this one will do better then the other one-shots I've done. I've improved my writing skills from the last time I've written a one-shot. So, in short, I hope that you enjoy this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

****

Disclaimer- I don't own jack

Your Protector

By: Melissa Norvell

**"I'm going home, stupid!" **

Those words echoed through the hanyou's canine like ears as he had remembered how she had departed back to her own time.

**"Fine! Go! See if I care!"**

The hanyou retorted back, crossing his arms in his usual arrogant fashion. He watched as the raven-haired schoolgirl took off on Kirara, heading back towards the well, where she had sprouted from in the first place.

Inuyasha crossed his arms with a 'humpf'as he leaned back against the wooden surface of the ancient well. 

She was gone now, ventured back home to her own era, but, despite the fact that he should feel satisfied by her leaving, he was quite the opposite.

Something seemed to be missing now.

__

Kagome...

He'd never admit it to her (_or to himself, for that matter )_ but when she had left his side, he felt as if she had taken a part of him with her.

He had tried, in the past, to keep her with him at all times, and seemed to be failing at it. The silver haired boy liked everything about Kagome, even though they seemed to butt heads often.

Telling her would seem like such a simple task, but he couldn't muster the courage to tell her. The hanyou had figured that he had a great deal of courage, except when it came to facing Kagome, then he didn't seem so sure of himself, as he used to be. It was true, on the outside he felt unshaken, but there was much inner turmoil that he could never show her.

The hanyou just couldn't...He can't be betrayed again.. He wasn't going to let it end up like it did between Kikyou and him those many years ago. Perhaps that's the main reason of their head butting, he would make himself seem cold and invulnerable, so he wouldn't risk the heart-ache of her going home. She was, after all, only there for the Shikon Shards.

He refused to be hurt like that again...

He had hoped for so long, that the feeling would decrease, and he would simply forget about the thought of loving her, but he just couldn't... It seemed as if something had been tugging on his very soul, refusing to let him rid himself of this feeling.

Standing, Inuyasha looked into the old well, nothing but darkness within it's confines.

There was only one way to get Kagome back, and he would have to go to her era to do it.

Inuyasha was beginning to miss her after accusing her of being with Kouga. She **_did _**get defensive about his remark towards their implied relationship, or perhaps she just got angry with him because she knew it was true...

The hanyou shook his head at the thought. 

Kagome was **his.**

Even if she didn't know it yet...

There was no way he was going to let her go back to that mongrel!

He leapt down into the darkness of the well. It might be a romantic suicide, but he had to go to her. Something compelled him to be with her, whether she knew what he felt or not.

Inuyasha was going to protect her, if nothing else. That was his promise to her ever since they met. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sighed to herself as she flopped down in amongst the poofy pillow of her bed.

How could Inuyasha even **_think_** she was romantically involved with Kouga!! She didn't even like Kouga, or the fact that he forced himself on her.

It seemed that no matter how angry Kagome got, she could never stay there for long, at least not at Inuyasha. When he was away, she felt the same lacking, like a part of her was gone as well.

After laying there for at least 10 minuets, and thinking things through, she eventually felt sleep over come her, and drifted off to her dreams, where she could see a happy Inuyasha, and be happy herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha slowly pulled himself from the ancient well, and climbed up the tree near Kagome's window. It was open, ventilating the room. 

The dog-eared hanyou perched himself in the tree, his back against the rough bark, his arms firmly crossed against his chest and , his legs folded Indian style and his golden gaze set on the sleeping girl.

There was only slight movement from the sleeping girl. The hanyou cocked his head quizzically.

"I bet she's sleeping, lazy wench." Inuyasha muttered darkly to himself.

That was **his **Kagome, all right.

After thinking a few moments, Inuyasha jumped through the open window, landing on her soft floor with animalistic grace. Slowly and softly, as not to wake her up, Inuyasha made his way to her bedside. 

He gazed over her as she slept, noticing a small tear stain on her left cheek.

She had been crying...

Kagome was crying....Because of him?

Could she?

Could she perhaps--?

Could she feel the same way about him as he id about her?

"Kagome." He let out an almost inaudible whisper, in a tone that seemed foreign to his own ears. His golden eyes were locked on the sleeping figure.

She had appeared so frail and fragile, almost as if he spoke, he'd break her...But he knew **that **was far from true. The girl had way more power then portrayed. She wasn't Kikyou's reincarnation for nothing!

Inuyasha shyly and timidly reach a clawed hand over and gently wiped away her tear stain.

** Kagome. ** The hanyou thought to himself. ** How do I tell you I love you? Even if I did, would you listen? I know I'm better then that mangey wolf! **

He then moved his hand to the side of Kagome's face, cradling it gently.

At that moment, Kagome stirred, causing the hanyou to panic a bit.

** Don't wake up, don't wake up! For the love of Kami, don't wake up! **

" Well, I'd better be going back, before that damned alarm clock goes off." Inuyasha gave the inanimate object a glare. He detested that thing.

He walked over to the window and paused, taking one final look at Kagome. "Before I go, I just want you to know, no matter how rough things get between us, I'll always be your protector. You can always count on me."

He sighed. "Bye Kagome. I hope you come back soon, because I miss you already. I love you, Kagome."

At that precise moment, her clock decided to go off,

**__**

BRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!

The hanyou screamed and nearly fell from the window, causing Kagome to wake up.

"Huh?" She rubbed her weary eyes.

Inuyasha remained frozen.

"Oh, shut up you stupid clock." Kagome said crankily and kicked the clock across the floor, then she looked up and saw Inuyasha at her window.

"Inu....yasha.." Her voice trailed off.

"Kagome."

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I..." There went Inuyasha's courage. He always seemed to lack it at these types of moments.

"You?...." Kagome asked.

The hanyou looked as if he was having an internal struggle of some kind, then finally said. "I miss you, ok? Please come back to the feudal era."

"Inuyasha." Kagome was a bit surprised by his request. She thought that surely he was angry at her. "I thought you were angry and didn't care if I came back?"

"Well, you say a lot of things when you're mad, ok?" He retorted.

** I guess this is his way of saying he's sorry. ** Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha walked over and sat on the side of her bed. "Kagome, look, the thing is.... " 

He looked into her eyes, those blue eyes that seemed almost tantalizing. He felt as if his gaze could be lost in them forever. 

After a few moments of silence, he finally replied. "I'll always be there for you, Kagome. To protect you, as I've promised. You mean too much to me to just give up on you like that. No matter how bad things get, and no matter how much we argue, I'll always feel the same way, and I don't want you to doubt that."

"It's not like I was never coming back you know." Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off the hanyou's golden eyes. "Because like you said, no matter how bad things get, I'll always come back to you. We need each other, right?"

"Right." Inuyasha let out in a whisper, as their heads blended together in a soft sweet kiss.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too, Kagome."

"Promise you won't take it back?"

"Never."

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah, that was probably pointless, and it's probably been done before. If you want to go to a mailing list to get updates for my fanfics, there's one in my bio. I hope you enjoyed this story and will R&R. Please, people, I want reviews, no matter if it's just "It's good" or "It sucks" I really really would appreciate reviews.

Thanks!


End file.
